The Missing Link
The Missing Link was a lightweight robot built by Jason Bardis of Inferno Labs that competed at Long Beach 1999 and Season 1.0 of BattleBots. It was an unpainted robot originally armed with a variety of weapons. The weapons were a chainsaw, composite ballistic armor on a stick, a harpoon gun, a scoop and a circular saw. It performed decently in BattleBots, reaching the televised rounds in Season 1.0. Robot History Long Beach The Missing Link's first ever match in BattleBots was against the multibot Spike of Doom. Immediately, both opposing robots charged at The Missing Link, before it attacked Spike with its circular saw. This hit stalled the motor that powered the saw blade, but also incapacitated Spike. Wedge of Doom began having control problems at this point, and was also knocked out by The Missing Link after suffering a few hits from its tail. Despite both parts of the multibot being immobilized, the fight had already been over as due to the regulations concerning multibots at the time, once 50% of the robot had been knocked out, the entire robot was declared as out. The Missing Link won by KO in 38 seconds and advanced to the next round, where it faced The Crusher. Missing Link's battery drained prematurely and The Crusher won by KO at 3:13. The Missing Link was now in the loser's bracket, where it faced Endotherm. Endotherm won by KO at 2:55 as the battery connector popped off and The Missing Link was eliminated from the tournament. The Missing Link wasn't finished, however, as it participated the kilobot royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Unfortunately, The Missing Link got flipped by Mouser Catbot 2001 and was pushed against the spikestrip. The Missing Link was left there for the rest of the rumble and HammerHead was declared the winner of the kilobot royal rumble. BotBash 1999 The Missing Link competed in the Heavyweight category and came 3rd with 160 Points. Season 1.0 The Missing Link's first match in Season 1.0 was against Chiabot. The Missing Link used its chainsaw to good effect as it went through the fake plants of Chiabot. After this, both robots were stuck together and were separated shortly after. After the match restarted, The Missing Link pushed Chiabot to the killsaws and a wheel came off of Chiabot. Chiabot stopped moving and it was now being counted out. The Missing Link won by KO at 2:20 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Ziggo. The Missing Link charged straight at Ziggo while it was spinning up to speed, but failed to slow the spinning down. Ziggo drove away and tried to attack The Missing Link, but was deflected off of the attachment added to The Missing Link for this fight. Ziggo managed a glancing blow on one of The Missing Link's wheels, before managing to send The Missing Link flying with its next hit and tearing the wheel clean off. Ziggo attacked its crippled opponent again, ripping off the other wheel and making sparks fly. Immobilized, The Missing Link took a final hit from the killsaws and was counted out. Ziggo won by KO at 1:18 and The Missing Link was eliminated from the tournament again. The Missing Link wasn't finished, however, as it participated one of two lightweight consolation rumbles at the end of the tournament. The Missing Link started spinning with its stick and managed to hit Das Bot. After this, Backlash ripped the left wheel off of The Missing Link. The Missing Link was now moving in circles and Tentoumushi pushed it against the spikestrip, which it got stuck under The Missing Link's stick. Both robots were stuck there for the rest of the rumble and Backlash, along with Thorn, were declared the winners of the lightweight consolation rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots with Chainsaws Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Battlebots Long Beach 1999 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 1.0 competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:BotBash Competitors Category:BotBash 1999 Competitors Category:Third Place winners